SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki
Latest Video! IMPORTANT NEW WEBSITE INCOMING! I've paid a web team to help design us a SOG website... for all the administrators here I'd like you all to just comment or drop a new article with what you're desire is... you guys have a whole new section on the front page... this is gonna be a big thing and EVERYONE here will be a major pillar of that since this is what my channel is and you all have been there... this will be a new dawn for us and we'll have our own home on the internet with you all as the leaders on that site alongside me and some close friends :) Welcome to 2015 Team SOG! A new bright year for all of us! - Mutahar Welcome Team SOG!!! Welcome Team, or random person who stumbled upon this page while venturing through the vast jungle that is the internet! This is the official Wiki of [http://www.youtube.com/someordinarygamers SomeOrdinaryGamers]! This wiki is specifically created for the express purpose of posting your creepypasta's for me to review! Anyone can post but please make sure it isn't a troll pasta or it will be removed!!! We are proud of our users, pages, and edits! ~'''[[The Rules of the Road|Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki's rules of usage page!]]''' [http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Etiquette_%26_Expectations '''~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki Chat rules and expectations!'''] ~Click [[SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives|here]] to access the '''''SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives''''', a page displaying the history of Team SOG! ~''Found that creepypasta on here that stood out more than any other? ''Make sure you check out our'' '''[[Creepypasta of the Month!]]''' ''page to vote for the creepypasta that you enjoyed (or suffered from) the most! Tentative voting end for this month...'''1st May 2015 '''at '''12:00 AM'''. ~'''IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM MUTAHAR''': This was posted onto the [https://www.facebook.com/SomeOrdinaryGamers SomeOrdinaryGamers Facebook Page]: "''I'm sad to say that [there] will be no more Nintendo footage on this channel in anyway, will we still be doing nintendo-based creepypastas (OF COURSE!) but gameplay and audio will be removed from this point on. It's been verified on my end through private correspondence that they've been a big supporter on the Content-ID issue and are very adamant about the whole problem! I still like Nintendo but we can't really move on while all this is occurring unfortunately. - Mutahar''" ~Team SOG is over 300,000 strong!!! Announcements! ~Congratulations to the '''''Creepypasta of the Month''' ''of'' '''March''': [[The Home Run Killer]] by [[User:Scarysamuel32|Scarysamuel32]]'''! Be sure to vote for the '''''Creepypasta of the Month '''''for '''April''''' [[Creepypasta of the Month!|here]]! ~Congratulations to the '''''Creepypasta of the Year''' ''of'' '''2014'''!: [[Eric]][[Trichotillomania|]] by [[User:Fryz|Fryz]]! Be sure to vote for the '''''Creepypasta of the Year '''''for '''2015 '''''[[Creepypasta of the Year!|here]]! ~Congratulations to author [[User:Scarysamuel32|ScarySamuel32 ]]for having their creepypasta, [[The Home Run Killer|''The Home Run Killer'']] make it to ''Haunted Gaming''! Make sure to congratulate the author for making it to this prestigious title! ~Ever wanted to have your own Wiki Chat Emoticon? Well, no need to keep wishing, because if you can successfully reach 500+ edits on the wiki then the admins will gladly create you your own emoticon using an image of your choice! What are you waiting for? Get out there and start editing! ~Need some inspiration? Check out the [[Creepypasta Trading]] page, to swap ideas, works in progress, or story series. ~Follow us on Twitter and like us on Facebook for regular updates at [https://twitter.com/SOGWIKI @SOGWIKI], [https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510898155846253/ SomeOrdinaryGamers Facebook Group] and [https://www.facebook.com/SOGWIKIPAGE SOG Wiki Facebook]! Nightmares & Dreamscapes '''[[Nightmares & Dreamscapes|A page]]''' dedicated to sharing some of the most realistic scary stories to ever grace humanity. ''Sleep well, Children''... Everybody Talks! A page dedicated to chat and the spreading of kickass, "[[Everyone Talks]]". A personal addition, by Auron. Hope you guys enjoy! Creepypastas! '''* [[Creepypastas|Click Here]]''' to enter the creepypasta section and create your own page and post your creepypasta! '''* [[Theories and Speculation|Click Here]]''' Have a theory about a certain game, or a certain event in a game? Post it here and show your opinion to the world! '''* [[For the Fans!|Click Here]] '''to enter the ONLY special listing dedicated specifically towards fanfictions and other fan works. '''* [[How to Post Your Pasta on the Listing|Click Here]]''' for an easy guide on ''how ''to create your own page, write your own creepypasta, and submit it to the creepypasta list for all the world to see! '''* [[Tips and Tricks on Writing Creepypasta's|Click Here]]''' Learn the Trick of the Trade! Learn how to write Pasta's that will make people afraid of the dark again with our Tips and Tricks! '''* [[Creepypasta of the Month!|Click Here]]''' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Month! '''* [[Creepypasta of the Year!|Click Here]]''' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Year! '''* [[Ethan's Guide to Adding Categories|Click Here]]''' for a guide to adding categories. '''* [[Creepypasta Trading|Click Here]]''' to trade ideas for creepypastas and team up to work on them. '''* [[New Writer Guidelines (Regulars Edit as You Please)|Click Here]]''' for some guidelines created for newcomers to the writing hobby. Latest Activity